narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeting Between Kage Of The Chasm And Dragons
Psyched about an offer he had been waiting for, for about seven years had finally taken place. Omega readied his escort team, and headed for the land of chasms. Entering his mind, Omega began to speak to his beast within. "Look Hiryū, I want to thank you for being on my side all those times." The dragon gave him a hmph and stayed laying down. "Okay my men, on to the land of chasms!" In the village of Keikokugakure, the Keikage Shiro Sentako was in his office doing his daily amount of paperwork when Sesshu walked into his office. "Keikage-sama, we have reports that the Ryūkage is on his way to village." said Sesshu. "Is he now, he left earlier than expected." replied Shiro as he stamped through the bounteous amount of paperwork. "Since we're in the middle of war, most of our troops are guarding the border and since I'm stuck with the paperwork, I'm gonna have to send one guy to escort the Ryūkage here. Bring Seiro here, I've got a task for him." "Understand. I'll bring him here this instant." answered Sesshu as he vanished from the room in a puff of smoke. Moments later Seiro appeared in the kage office. "Is there something you need me for Shiro." asked Seiro as he brushed dust off his cloak. "I need you to escort the Ryūkage who's suppose to arrive here today to the village. I have private matters to discuss with him about and I want you to make sure he and his bodyguards arrive here safely. You up for the task?" the Keikage answered. "I will comply to your request. I will make sure he gets here safely. Until then, see you later." said Seiro as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Very curious of what the Ryūkage had planned, seat on the ground, "Asura I think I know what I'm doing is benefiting both me and the village in the future." He looked up as Asura and Tatsumaki Yūrai. "Now before I get back up are there anymore questions you two questioners may have?" Tatsumaki was completely quiet. Though Asura had that look in his eye and went on "You hav--" Omega cut him off by pulling his sword from his side and pointed it to Asura's neck. "Asura you know me too well to be worried. You know me almost as well as your cousin who is my wife, Orihime." Pulling his sword away from Asura he continued "You two are like my btothers...now if I weren't mistaken he shouldve sent his men here already." Asura looked at his pal and smiled, when Tatsumaki finally spoke. "Lord Ryūkage, we left earlier than we were supposed to." Omega turned around, "Well damn." "Omega, I just hope you are not looking to use my chakra all the time." Hiryū stated to Omega. Seiro suddenly appeared in front of the trio somewhat unexpectedly thanks to the Body Flicker Technique. "You must be the Ryūkage Omega Uchiha, and these must be your bodyguards. Well my name is Seiro Kanuchi and I've been sent by the Keikage himself to escort you to the village." the man said. Back in his office, Shiro just finished his daily amount of paperwork, the amount which seemed to grow even larger every day during the war. After breathing a sigh of relief in his chair, the paperwork which seemed like he would never get it done , he decided to watch Seiro's progress by casting a technique on the reflection of the koi pond in his office. He could see that Seiro had introduced himself to the Ryūkage, him and the Ryūgakure shinobi being unaware they were being watched by the Keikage himself. "Things should get interesting." the Keikage grinned. Standing to his feet, Omega looked at the shinobi the shinobi and thought to himself. "The Body flicker technique, a former technique created by my ancestor Shishui Uchiha, he's a fast one I see." Recapturing focus, Omega greets the man. "Yes I am Omega Uchiha. These are my bodyguards Asura Uzumaki and Tatsumaki Yūrai. We have another man who should be joining us any second now. Anyhow for now, you may lead the way." Omega stated holding his hand out in front of himself. "Certainly." said Seiro as he escorted the Ryūkage and his bodyguards the way to the village, walking through what seemed to be barren wasteland with chasms and mountains in the background."Shiro, what the hell are you up to?" thought Seiro as he looked back to make sure the dragon shinobi were following him. "So where is other guy you mentioned before?" he asked as he continued walking. Omega hand transferred his mind set to speak with Hiryū. "Hiryū, does this place look any bit of familiar to you back in your wrath?" Hiryū complies and responds, "I'm afraid not, this place is for surely unknown to me." With Hiryū's response, Omega's hunch was correct. He hadn't really thought his plan through with the deal. Could he have been betrayed? Or was he thinking this out to much? With all the questions racing through his head, Omega was too confused to even come to a conclusion, despite his intelligence. After Seiro asked Omega the question he responds, "Oh you mean, Kane? He said he had something "to do". But I don't by it. He's exactly like his younger brother over there." Omega stated while pointing towards Asura. "So your saying there's something wrong with him, or not...?" Seiro asked. "Anyway, the village isn't far now and it's getting kinda hot around here." As he took out a bottle of water and took a drink to quench his thirst. As Seiro pulled out his water, a man suddenly appeared. He was shorter than Seiro, but still very intimidating. "Sorry lord Ryūkage, there was something I had to take care of." Kane stated to Omega while on one knee. Omega looked over at his bodyguard and forgave him. "Kane, this is Seiro, from the land of chasms follow u. Hes our escort just fall in line with the others." Omega orders as Kane listens to his commands. And they wait for the Seiro to lead them. The Deal Eventually after hours of continuous walking. Seiro, along with the Ryūgakure shinobi arrived to a rather large canyon containing the large hidden chasm village; Keikokugakure. Walking along the Main Street of the village containing a large array of stores and buildings, the group eventually arrived to large building, resembling a tower that was the Keikage's office. "So this is the Keikage's office where the meeting will take place Omega. But before we enter, do either you or one of your bodyguards have any questions or requests?" Seiro asked. Omega admiring the village but more so the women. Asura and Kane, looked back noticing Omega hadn't answered the question saw Omega admiring other women. Kane and Asura's eyes were filled with flames. "Ryūkage if you dare think about cheating on cousin Orihime, I'll finish you personally. " Said Asura as he and Kane bopped him on the head as Tatsumaki burst into laughter. Rubbing his hurt head, "Very well then I have no questions we can begin." As the shinobi entered the building, there were so many rooms that one could get lost in the building. After climbing a couple flights of stairs, they finally reached the Keikage's office, the kanji 渓影 being emblazoned on the big door. As they entered the room, Sesshu was in the corner of the room, standing next to a chair behind the kage's desk, facing the wall. "So Omega, you showed up at last..." said a voice who turned his chair to face the dragon shinobi. The voice turned out to be the Keikage Shiro Sentako, who was smoking on a pipe. "Thanks for bringing them here Seiro, please stand over here." pointing towards the opposite side of the desk that Sesshu was standing, with Seiro complying to the kage's request. As he finishes smoking his pipe, Shiro threw the pipe into the bin and leaned foward on his desk, hands crossed. "So Omega, your here for that "discussion", am I correct?" he asked. As Omega observed the room, he centered his attention back to the Keikage. "The offer, ah yes." He stated as Asura Tatsumaki, and Kabe began to listen closer. Though Asura seemed more anxiousthan a village of lost shinobi combined. "As stated in the message sent by my messenger dragon, the dragon was cute right? I do plan to give you all the help and support you need for both this war and finding my little brother." Omega went on to explain, though while actually telling the others what his plan was. "So lord Ryūkage-" Omega then cut Asura off. "Yes Asura this is for him. Omega then looked back to the Keikage. "so is it a deal?" "Ah yes, this dragon of yours is rather cute. In fact I've never seen one before until now." The Keikage commented. "So you help us with the war effort if I help find your little brother? Seems like a good deal." While continuing on with the conversation, Shiro read the mind of the Ryūkage through eye contact. He was rather adept at the technique, that no one would even noticed what was going on. Not even the Keikage's body guards were aware of it, despite Seiro being a master Sensor Type ninja. After obtaining all the info he needed, he deactivated the technique and sat back in his chair. "So Ryūkage, looks like we have a deal." He said as he leaned his hand towards Omega. Omega had been pulled into his mind by Hiryū. "Omega, I'm sure you can trust him." Omega smiled and thanked him. "Oh Omega, here give him this." Hiryū reached through his cage and handed him a egg. "This is a little egg I found inside my souk some time ago." Omega grabbed the egg and headed for the exit. Exiting his conscious, he pulled a egg from behind his back. He then reached for a handshake and also handed the egg. "Here you can have this. Yiur very own dragon from the Ryūkage." With that he walked away and his bodyguards bowed and walked away. "That's quite a gift Omega. Thank you. Also a word of advice, you might want to stock up on supplies before leaving, it's quite a distance to get back to Ryūgakure. Here, have a little spending money." the Keikage said as he gave them 10,000 Ryō. "Anyway, see you later Dragon Shadow." He grinned.